Anila's Story
by KatAang32
Summary: *CHAPTER 9 HAS BEEN FIXED* She was ready to travel the world the moment she turned 16. Little did she know, life never goes as expected, and that of a young Airbending Master just starting out on her own is no exception. Will the winds of change bring her happiness and fulfillment? Or will she only be led to sorrow and regret? Prequel to Together Again. ***Over 1,000 Views***
1. Anila's Story Prologue

**I do not nor have I ever had anything to do with ATLA or Nickelodeon**

**"BG" means "Before (Air Nomad) Genocide" which happens when Aang is 12 years old**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank my Beta-Reader fanatla, without you Anila's Story wouldn't be as great as it is!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Anila's Story<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

(12 BG)

The sky in the Fire Nation became dark, a volcano was spewing molten Earth and poisons gasses in the Fire Nation covering the moon with ash. People from the volcano's Island were running away in fear for their lives, while they saw their home getting erased from Earth's face.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, a beautiful young woman with long black hair, bright and expressive gray eyes, and blue arrows tattooed on her forehead and body, cried out in pain. Her name was Anila and she was still quite young, only about seventeen.<p>

"Not much longer now... It will be time to push soon." A nun told Anila.

The young woman was at the Western Air Temple to bring forth a new Air Nomad baby. The temple was the sacred place where all female Air Nomads went when it was getting close to the time they were going to give birth. Some women arrived a month before going into labour, some came only days even hours before they give birth. When Anila had arrived, the nuns told her she had a few weeks before the baby was going to born, but Anila went into labour two whole weeks before her given due date. Nobody knew exactly what had caused it.

After giving birth the women stayed at the temple for a year or two after their child was born. They brought their babies with them when they attended the Yangchan Festival, then return to the temple again. Then they turned their child over to the monks nuns to raise the children, they were separated and sent to the several Air Temples across the world. Boys to the North and South, girls to the East and West temples. The children never again would see their parents again, they'd be raised by tutor monks and nuns from that moment until they were old enough to be on their own, the same as it always has been and it always will be.

Anila knew all this because she was raised to be a perfect Air Nomad or even a nun in a future if she chose, a little voice in the back of her head kept telling her how wrong it was to separate a child from its mother, how wrong it was for a mother to keep away from her child, how wrong it was for a child to grow up, away from a family. She had seen with the pass of years, the dramatic scenes of desperate crying in the temple when women turned their daughters to the nuns.

Anila knew these ancient traditions were part of her culture, but she had kept wondering if a tradition, even if it was ancient, that provoked such sadness between people was worth being supported.

Meanwhile, another pain wave hit her body with the start of a contraction, producing a choked cry from a very frightened Anila.

* * *

><p>In the Fire Nation, one old woman stood amongst all the people. Her worried gaze never leaving the volcano peak, because deep within her, she knew she would never again see the love of her life, the man she had shared a lifetime with…<em> 'Oh Roku… why did you have to stay and try to fix this… please dear be safe for me and your children… please don't die on me.'<em>

That was her last though when she saw a red dragon, Roku's dragon Fang, fly to the volcano's pit before a sudden chain of great explosions shook the depths of the earth and a lava flow covered all the island surface, followed by the deafening silence of death…

The woman fell to her knees crying her eyes out while her family embraced her with love and affection.

* * *

><p>Another agonizing labour's hour had passed in the Western Air temple when a last piercing cry of pain from the young woman's lips tore the silence of the night and, a few minutes after, it was responded by the sound of a baby's wailing filling the birth room….<p>

"It's a boy", announced the midwife nun while she handed the new mom a little male baby. Anila cuddled her newly born son between her arms detailing all his features with a gaze full of love and adoration.

"Do you have a name for him yet?" asked the midwife cutting the umbilical cord and massaging the lower abdomen to wait for placental expulsion.

"Yes", She answered softly, Anila still mesmerized by the baby in her arms who started to nurse his mother's breast milk.

"His name is Aang... peaceful soaring... Soar my tiny one, soar."

* * *

><p>(AN There will be a more detailed version of this part down the road)

* * *

><p><strong>Now that you are at the bottom of the page, please take just a few seconds to leave me a review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Anila

**I do not nor have I ever had anything to do with ATLA or Nickelodeon**

**"BG" means "Before (Air Nomad) Genocide" which happens when Aang is 12 years old**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank my Beta-Reader fanatla, without you Anila's Story wouldn't be as great as it is!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

* * *

><p>(15 BG)<p>

Anila had earned her tattoos at the age of 14 years old. That was quite young, airbending came easy to her. She had started teaching the younger girls at the Eastern Air Temple, the place she called home. The nuns said she couldn't leave until she was 16 years old, so Anila took up a place as an extra practice tutor for the girls that had problems keeping up with the other girls their age. Her pupils really enjoyed the time they spent learning what came so easy to others. Anila too loved the girls she worked with.

"Choden, you are doing great, you just need to move more fluidly." Anila told one of her pupil as she demonstrated the form.

"Like this?" Choden said as she turned herself more gracefully.

"Yes! Now you're getting it, wonderful job." Anila told the girl.

"You are always so kind to us. Sister Dolkar yells at us if we don't get it right." Choden said.

"Have I ever yelled at you girls?" Anila asked the 4 girls she was helping with.

"Not once!" They answered in unison.

"I really like you girls." Anila said. _"Love"_ was a forbidden word, even if they felt that they could never say it.

_Sister Dolkar's screechy voice rang in her head. "Love is an Earthly Attachment! We must rid ourselves of all Earthly Attachments to reach pure enlightenment! … Anila recite it aloud, one-hundred times!"_

Anila was then 7 years old and she had told one of her friends, that she loved the way her hair looked when she pulled it half up.

Anila was always a happy and mischievous girl and she got in trouble a lot. She would tell the squeamish bratty girls they had spiders on them, then she would sit back and laugh as they screamed and ran around trying to get it off of them. This was usually a result of the brats picking on Anila or someone she loved.

Anila loved to spend her free time out in the grassy fields, practicing her acrobatics, she would jump and flip over and over again, she loved flipping around. Another of her favorite things to do was to climb as high as she could and let herself free fall, it was such a rush, it felt so good. She would open her glider at the last possible moment and rocket herself right back into the sky again.

* * *

><p>"Anila," Her guardian, Sister Opame, called to her, "Are you about ready to head out to the Yangchen festival?"<p>

This was the one time of the year when they got to meet and talk to the boys their age. She was just barely 14 years old and already had her Master's Tattoos, she had fuzzy black hair that was just starting to grow back and her tattoos were still fresh. A few years ago she didn't really care about boys, but now she was older, and she couldn't wait to show off her tattoos to the boys her age.

"Yes, Sister Opame, I am finished packing my things for the trip, I'll be right out." Anila called from her room.

Anila came out of her room with a bag full of stuff for the trip.

"Why is your bag so full?" Sister Opame asked her.

"Oh, well, ummm... I need clothes and I wanted to bring some of my books top read if I get bored and I can't go anywhere without my good luck charm." Anila said as she was trying to tell her guardian everything she HAD to bring with her.

"Anila, Anila, Anila..." Sister Opame shook her head, "I've told you over and over We don't need more that 2 outfits, wear one then we change and clean the first and then when we change to the first again we wash the second and it works in that loop. What do you need books for? If we get bored what do we do?... We meditate... and Lucky charms are nothing more than useless trinkets."

"Okay Sister Opame." Anila sulked as she went back into her room and unpacked everything but a second set of Student's robes and her staph.

"Are you ready now? Our group will be leaving soon." Sister Opame told her.

"Yes, yes." Came from in the room. "I don't see why I can't take Chesa and follow behind the group." Anila has had Chesa for eight years now. They get their sky bison when they both are still quite young, then go through years of training, creating a lifelong bond between nomad and bison.

"You know that you are too young to travel on your own." Sister Opame told the girl.

"I'll stay right behind everyone. I promise... Please?" She pleaded.

"You know as well as I that Sister Dolkar will not allow it. Now that's final." The both went down to where everyone was loading up.

* * *

><p>As the group of Sky Bison flew through the air, Anila got very bored. She tried to meditate but she was getting very bored with that too and she started wiggling uncomfortably.<p>

"Anila, is something wrong?" Sister Dolkar asked in her screechy voice.

"No, Sister Dolkar, I... uuhhh... I had an itch." Anila told her.

"Don't stammer. It's unbecoming of a Female Master, it makes you look weak. You earned your tattoos, now you must act like a Master. Hold your head high, sit up straight. You're not a child anymore." Sister Dolkar barked. "Meditate harder and it will go away."

"Yes sister Dolkar" answered Anila. Then under her breath Anila said "You sure make me feel like one."

"What was that, Anila? ? ? ? ?" barked Dolkar again.

"I said You're right." Anila covered.

* * *

><p>Their large group arrived at the Statue a full day before the festival. Anila helped to set up their camp. When they were all done, they were allowed to go play. Anila always loved the Yangchen festival; many of her favorite memories were of this place. The Yangchen Festival was the most sacred of all Air Nomad Holidays. Air Nomads young and old, male and female, came from all over the world to celebrate. Anila loved meeting new people.<p>

Anila was running and jumping and doing acrobatic flips and jumps, she was having so much fun, her pupils were playing with her too. Anila was running over the big grassy hill when she tripped over something. She realized that the 'something' was actually a 'someone'.

"Oh my Spirits, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you." She said.

"No, no, it is totally my fault I shouldn't have been laying in the tall soft grasses." It was a man in his late twenties. He got up then reached down to help her up. She blushed as she took his hand.

"I'm so sorry, sir, please forgive me." Anila said. She was looking down at her boots.

"It was my fault." He said again. He lifted her chin to look at her in the face. "What's your name, Pretty one?"

"A... Anila, sir." She blushed so brightly that her cheeks felt hot.

"I see you have just recently earned your tattoos, how old are you? Fifteen? Sixteen?"

"I... I'm fourteen sir." Her heart was beating wildly.

"Wow, you must be very powerful, pretty one." He cocked his head to the side a little when he smiled. He was very tall and really handsome. "Please, my name is Amitaruci. Call me by my name, pretty one."

"Okay, Sir, Amitaruci." She could hardly breathe.

"ANILA! ANILA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sister Opame was calling her.

"I need to go, my guardian is calling me... Goodbye Si.. Amitaruci." Anila took off running back over the field. She was grateful for Opame calling her, any longer with him and she would probably have had a heart attack. _'Oh Spirits, he was dreamy'_ she thought.

"I'm sorry Sister Opame, I was running over the hill and I tripped on something... It took a few minutes to collect myself, I... I knocked the wind out of myself when I fell."

"Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself? Let me look at you." Sister Opame looked over the breathless girl, checking to make sure she was okay.

"Nothing seems to be broken, you look fine." Sister Opame said, satisfied that there wasn't any injuries to the young Master.

"I told you Sister Opame, I just had the wind knocked out of me." Anila said again.

"Okay then. Dinner will be served shortly, you need to come back to our camp site. After dinner, Sister Dolkar wants to teach you all something. Then after the lesson, it lights out meditating for an hour and then we will all go to sleep. You can play again tomorrow after we have our breakfast and another wonderful lesson from Sister Dolkar. "

"I hate Sister Meany's lessons." Anila wined as they walked back to their group.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that you are at the bottom of the page, please take just a few seconds to leave me a review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Yangchan Festival 15 BG

**I do not nor have I ever had anything to do with ATLA or Nickelodeon**

**"BG" means "Before (Air Nomad) Genocide" which happens when Aang is 12 years old**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank my Beta-Reader fanatla, without you Anila's Story wouldn't be as great as it is!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>(15 BG)<p>

Anila was having a sweet dream about the devilishly handsome man she had met the day before when the voice of "Sister Meany", as Anila called her, came screeching into Anila's tent. "Anila, you lazy girl! Get out here and wash up for morning meditation, followed by a breakfast of plain bread and tofu. NOW GIRL! You're holding everything up."

"Yes Sister Dolkar, I'll be right out." Anila sat up, she rubbed the fuzz on the top of her head and crawled out of her tent before _'Sister Meany'_ yelled at her again. She quickly splashed water on her face and hands, she blew herself dry, ran to her group and sat down lotus style like all the other girls. While meditation was one of the Air Nomads culture's pillar, it was dreadfully boring to Anila. She cracked one of her eyes and watched as more and more Nomads showed up for the festival. Her heart picked up speed when she saw the dreamy man she had accidentally tripped over yesterday. She concentrated on her breathing trying to keep herself from blushing.

"Okay girls," _'Sister Meany'_ said, "It's time to eat our traditional Yangchen breakfast." It wasn't actually part of the festival to eat the breakfast that Sister Dolkar had for them to eat. It was lunch that was part of the tradition, not breakfast.

Anila got her breakfast and sat down next to Sister Opame and ate. "Why does _'Sister Meany'_ make us have such a boring breakfast?" Anila asked her guardian. Anila loved to eat sweet fruits, sweet rice, sweet rolls and most of all fruit cakes.

"I really don't know, she says it humbles us for the day to come... Don't call her 'Sister Meany'... She may hear you." Sister Opame said. "We are suppose to split in two groups in a bit. I'll take you with my group. We are going to go sit and have a lesson with one of my dear friends, Monk Gyatso and half the boys that came with his group."

"I remember him!" Anila said, "He is always so fun. I like flying the kites with them." The news made her happy than she didn't have to listen to _'Sister Meany'_ today and she laughed.

Out of nowhere, Anila heard a deep voice that made her heart jump. "Hello, I'm glad to see you are ok after that fall you had taken yesterday." Amitaruci said.

"Anila", Sister Opame asked her, "Who is this?"

"Ummm... T... This is Amitaruci. He... he helped me up when I fell yesterday." Anila said.

"She had quite a fall, I just wanted to make sure she was ok." He smiled at Anila, his head cocked slightly to the side.

She was blushing so much her cheeks felt hot again, she shoved a big piece of dry bread into her mouth. She tried to swallow it, but it got stuck in her throat and she started to cough. Amitaruci knelt down and handed her his water pouch. "Here, I think you may need some of this."

"Take it Anila, you need some water before you choke to death." Sister Opame told her.

Anila took his water and drank almost all of it. "Thank you... ummm... I'm sorry, I think I almost drank all of it."

"It's no problem; I'll just walk down and refill it... Would you like to go with me?" He asked her.

"Our lesson will be starting soon; I don't think I can go with you." Anila said.

"Anila is correct." Sister Opame said, "Our lesson is starting soon. Thank you for your kindness, Sir."

"It's no problem at all, I just wanted to make sure she was ok, it was a pretty bad fall." Amitaruci said. "Maybe I'll see you later today, Anila, Sister Opame, it was nice talking to you. I must go refill my water." He bowed to them before he walked down to a fresh water pool to refill his water.

"Well, he was nice." Sister Opame said as they watched him walk away.

"Oh, he is so handsome." Anila let out a breath of air making the grass around them ripple outward.

"Okay Anila, Monk Gyatso is waiting for us to join his group." Sister Opame told her ward.

"I love flying the kites!" Anila exclaimed skipping over to the other Airbenders her age. Anila was the only one with an arrow on her forehead. Some of the boys in the group were pointing at her and whispering.

"Hello Anila, It is wonderful to see you have earned your Master's Tattoos." The kind, yet playful monk said to her.

"Thank you, Monk Gyatso. I can't wait until I am sixteen! I'm going to take Chesa and travel the world." Anila told him.

"Okay everyone, it is time to honor Lady Tienhai by bowing to her statue." Sister Opame said aloud to the group she and Monk Gyatso were in charge of.

* * *

><p>The sacred celebrations started by bowing four times to the statue of Lady Tienhai. Then everyone broke into smaller groups where they were supposed to be taught what the Yangchen Festival was about and why they celebrated it. Monk Gyatso and Sister Opame leaded their group down to a group of Sky Bison. This is when they went to a nearby island and flew kites. Monk Gyatso had always said that they could learn about the Yangchan festival when they were older. Children needed to be children and have fun.<p>

On the walk down to the group of Sky Bison, Anila was doing cartwheels and laughing. Her eye was caught by her new little infatuation, the very tall handsome man with the dreamy smile. He had seen her too, most likely because of her flipping and laughing, because his eyes met hers then smiled and winked to her. Anila had to stop cartwheeling because she felt dizzy just from his smile. Her face felt hot again and her heart beat wildly.

The group of boy and girls flew the kites around for nearly two hours when they heard the traditional Air Nomad music, signifying the start of the march down the cliff to the beautiful meadow where they ate a lunch that consisted primarily of tofu and an assortment of vegetables. Anila thought it was a boring and flavorless meal, but it was tradition.

The two chaperones called their group of children together so that they could return to the festival and march down under guidance of music to the sacred meadow to enjoy the ceremonial meal.

* * *

><p>The boys and girls were all sitting together eating, a couple of Anila's pupils were sitting with her. Choden nudged Anila with her elbow. "Ouch, What Choden?"<p>

Choden leaned over and whispered into Anila's ear, "That man over there keeps looking at you."

Anila turned to see Amitaruci glancing her way. She started blushing again. _'I am so glad we are leaving the day after tomorrow, he makes me feel so funny'_ Anila thought. _'Though he is nice.'_

Anila whispered into Choden's ear "He's so dreamy."

Anila could hardly put more than a few words together when he was looking at her. She turned back to her lunch trying to keep herself as calm as possible, but her heart had a mind of its own and decided to race.

_'Spirits please help me.'_ Anila thought again, she picked up her cup to take a drink and found it empty.

"Sister Opame, may I have more water please" asked Anila in a small whisper. Just seeing Amitaruci made her nervous, causing her mouth and throat to go dry. She drank two whole cupfuls before she felt normal again.

"Sister Opame, I'm done eating now. May I please go play in the field?" Anila asked. "I want to practice flipping and balancing... It's more training than playing."

"I guess Anila. You are such a carefree girl. Don't be clumsy and trip again." Her guardian told her.

"I won't!" Anila yelled as she ran into the field. She was joined by many other kids, they started showing off what they could do, but Anila showed up all of them by performing one of the highest level forms that they had to know in order to get their Master's Tattoos. She ran, grabbed her staff and showed off doing loop-d-loops and barrow rolls. She jumped and free-fell from the top of the cliff opening her glider just seconds before impact and rocketed into the sky, landing safely back on the cliff with a whoosh of air.

A large group of Airbenders had joined the children, watching this fearless young Master. When she landed, many people applauded her skills and talent. Anila was feeling awesome until she scanned the onlookers and saw HIM. Her heart started racing again so, she took a deep breath and walked all the way to her tent. She didn't understand why she felt like this, but all she wanted to do was hide for a while.

She was walking as quickly as she could, of course all airbenders could run faster than the wind, well all Master Airbenders could... but apparently she wasn't quick enough.

"That was quite a display of your skills and power, Pretty One." Amitaruci had come up behind her.

Her eyes immediately dropped down to look at the grass beneath her feet. "T...thank you, Sir." She coughed a few times from her throat going dry.

"Here take this," he handed her his water pouch again.

Anila drank it all again. "Oh, my... I'm so sorry I drank it all again."

"Don't be sorry, I have another here. Let me refill that one and you can have this one." He pulled out a second water pouch from within his Traditional male airbender's robes and handed it to her.

"But, I don't need any more water right now." She looked at the bottle.

"Take it. I would like you to keep it Pretty One." Amitaruci told her as he traded the empty water pouch in her hands with the full one in his hand. "It was nice to meet you, Anila... I really do hope to see you next year. I wanted to tell you goodbye. I'm leaving in just about an hour... May we come across one another again in our travels, Pretty one"

He finished with his devilishly handsome smile, leaving her heart pounding so hard that she could hear it in her ears.

* * *

><p>Anila spent the rest of the day in a haze, her hands clutching tightly to the water pouch he had given her. A few girls had crowded around her, asking all kind of questions about the handsome man and his strange gift for her. Anila barely registered much of it, just sat down in front of her tent and stared at the water pouch. <em>'He wanted me to have this'<em>, she thought as her heart fluttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that you are at the bottom of the page, please take just a few seconds to leave me a review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: 16th Birthday

**I do not nor have I ever had anything to do with ATLA or Nickelodeon**

**"BG" means "Before (Air Nomad) Genocide" which happens when Aang is 12 years old**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank my Beta-Reader fanatla, without you Anila's Story wouldn't be as great as it is!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p>(14 BG)<p>

Anila was unable to attend the Yangchen Festival the following year. She had gotten knocked out by an Air Ball to the head and when she fell she broke her arm and had a serious head injury. Sister Opame stayed at the Eastern Air Temple with her, the unfortunate Air Ball accident only happened but a few days ago. "It's not fair, I want to go and I want to see HIM again. He said he wanted to see me at this festival." Anila carried the water pouch with her at all times she cherished it.

"You are still hurt pretty bad Anila. You can't even stand without help, and how are you supposed to bow to the statue? You must stay here, in bed. Next year will come soon enough Anila." Sister Opame told the girl.

* * *

><p>(13 BG)<p>

When Anila reached her 16th birthday, she was ready to leave the Air Temple, the only home she had known until then. Anila had grown from a silly girl into a beautiful young woman, her body have became curvier, and her hair had grown all the way down to the middle of her back. She had waited over two years, from when she received her tattoos, to be free to roam the skies with her Sky Bison Chesa, her best friend. In that day, as soon as she woke up she started to pack her meager possessions, a few keepsakes one of which was a certain water pouch, and some treasured books that had been given to her.

Sister Opame stopped Anila, "Won't you even stay for a birthday celebration? The nuns and the other girls want to have a party for you. Your pupils are going to miss you; they may be hurt that you didn't say good-bye to everyone... And I need to talk to you about something, something I really should have explained to you a while ago."

Anila agreed with Sister Opame to stay for just one more night but that was it. She was sixteen and she was allowed to leave as soon as she turned sixteen. Everyone, even Sister Dolkar had helped throw a feast for Anila. There were traditional fruit cakes and lots of food. Anila had been given two sets of Women's Master Airbender's robes by Sister Dolkar. Sister Opame gave Anila a basket that she was to open on her very first night on her own. The girls all wrote letters for her to read when she felt lonely.

At the end of the party, Sister Opame meet alone with Anila.

"Anila, I know you have reached the age of maturity and I know I should have talked to you about this earlier, it just seemed like I had more time… I still haven't told you about bringing new Airbenders into this world" Anila's Guardian told her.

"Let's go have some tea in your room; I really have to talk to you about this... It's important to the survival of Air Nomads everywhere." Sister Opame told the sixteen year old girl.

When they arrived at Anila's room, Sister Opame sat with this happy girl teaching her about 'The Birds and the Bees.'

"… And after you know you are pregnant, you need to keep track of time because you need to be at the Western Air Temple when it is time for the baby to be born. Once there, the nuns will take care of you and explain everything you need to know from there."

After hearing sister Opame's speech, Anila's face turned as red as a beetroot and she sat in shock for a few minutes. She wasn't quite sure what she was hearing.

"So when I find a male Air Nomad AND if I want to, I do this to try to have babies for the sake of the Air Nomads?" Asked Anila, turning even redder than before.

"Yes, my girl... It's just how it's done." Sister Opame told her charge and she warned Anila that she was a VERY beautiful young woman and that many men might want to 'produce new Air Nomads' with her, that she had every right to tell them "No" if she didn't want to.

The next morning before sunrise and with the nuns and girls still sleeping, when Anila had everything packed and loaded on Chesa, Sister Opame came down to say goodbye to the girl she has raised for the last fourteen years.

"I'm going to miss you, Sister Opame, I love you." Anila said hugging the curt, older woman.

"Have I not taught you well...? Love is an earthly attachment; you must rid yourself of all earthly attachments, including love, silly girl." Sister Opame told her, hiding the sadness in her face, she herself had grown to love this silly clumsy girl.

"I'm sorry Sister Opame, I'll work on that." Anila said.

Then, donned in her new Traditional Female Master Airbender robes, she took a seat on Chase's head. "Goodbye Sister Opame, please tell everyone goodbye for me." Anila called out as she waved to her. "Yip yip."

Chesa soared through the sky and Anila laughed. She was finally free to go anywhere she wanted to. Anila flew west ward heading to Chameleon bay, where a beautiful inlet she always wanted to go to was. She had a map with all the places she wanted to visit, to see. She had read about so many different places in the vast volumes within the library at the Eastern Air Temple. The Great Divide truly fascinated her, the legends of Ba Sing Se made it sound magnificent. She had read about a cave system near Omashu called The Cave of Two Lovers, its legend was so romantic. She wanted to visit all the Great cities around the world.

* * *

><p>Anila set up camp for the very first time by herself and it was fun, with Chesa eating bushes while Anila enjoyed the special Fruit Cake that Sister Opame gave her in the basket for her first night on her own. Thinking of Sister Opame made Anila feel sad and lonely because even she thought it was great to get away from the temple, and it truly was, she was lonely too. It grew dark and cold and Anila crawled into her small tent to began her nightly meditation.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Anila was woken up by Chesa nosing her as she pushed her face into Anila's tent. "Okay, okay Chesa, I'm up now." Anila crawled out of her tent and checked to make sure her robes were straight and clean then combed her hair. She ate a breakfast of fruit cake, "Where should we go first Chesa?"<p>

*RRRRRRRRR*

"I was thinking, since we have three weeks to the Yangchen Festival and it takes us a few days to get there, we could see Ba Sing Se. I heard it's huge." Anila said to her bison.

*RRRRRRRRR*

"So it's settled, to Ba Sing Se it is." The young woman said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Anila had a wonderful time traveling; she was even able to squeeze Omashu in before having to head to The Yangchen Festival. While she was in Omashu she heard the news that the King and Queen had a child they named Bumi, there was much celebration and joy.<p>

* * *

><p>Even when Anila arrived at the festival a whole 3 days earlier than she had thought she would, it didn't bother her because this was her favorite place in the world.<p>

She landed Chesa in the area that everyone set up their tents and went for a walk. There were a few other Airbenders already camping for the upcoming festival.

After everything was set up Anila grabbed her glider, and went to fill her precious water pouch. After the pouch was filled she swung it over her shoulder and started her climb up to the very top of the hill from where she wanted to free fall. She jumped from the cliff and enjoyed the feeling of wind in her face, the head rush of falling, the exhilaration of rocketing herself into the sky.

She flew for about an hour before she returned to the pool of fresh water to refill her pouch. As she was filling the pouch, someone came up behind her,.

"Excuse me, I need to fill my pouch also." A man said.

"Okay, I'm sorry sir. Let me move over and give you some room." Anila happily said. When she turned and saw who was next to her, the water pouch slipped out of her hands and fell to the ground next to the pool of fresh water. "Ami... Amitaruci" Anila stuttered a bit.

He had a confused look on his face for a minute because he wasn't sure how this very beautiful young woman knew his name. Then he looked down at the water pouch that she had dropped. "This looks familiar..."

"You... You gave it to me two years ago." Anila said, her throat going dry. She coughed a couple of times and then took the pouch from him, draining it in a matter of seconds.

He looked up into her face for a few seconds... "Pretty one?" he asked. "ANILA!" he said.

"I didn't see you at last year's festival." As he smiled his head tilted slightly to the side.

"I had gotten knocked out by an Air Ball and fell... I was hurt too badly to come to the festival." She told him. She didn't feel quite as nervous to be talking to him, she still felt nervous just not as badly.

"Well, I'm happy to see you this year. Where is the rest of your group?" He asked her.

"I'm not here with them. I turned sixteen a few weeks ago" She told him, proud that she was on her own finally.

His smile grew even larger. "This is wonderful news. How are you doing on your own?"

"Well, it's a bit lonely to be honest. I only have Chesa to talk to." Anila admitted.

"I haven't set my camp up yet, if you want, I could set mine up next to yours so you won't have to feel quite as lonely. What do you think? We could talk anytime you want." He told her.

Anila was blinking dumbly as she was shocked by his words. "Oh... Okay... thank you... Really... Talk to me? ... But I'm just a girl, just barely turned 16 a few weeks ago."

"That's ok. I don't mind helping you adjust to being on your own... I'm very happy to help, Pretty One." Amitaruci said to her smiling. "Well, Pretty One doesn't seem to fit you anymore... Beautiful One is more like it."

* * *

><p><strong>Now that you are at the bottom of the page, please take just a few seconds to leave me a review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: We Meet Again

**I do not nor have I ever had anything to do with ATLA or Nickelodeon**

**"BG" means "Before (Air Nomad) Genocide" which happens when Aang is 12 years old**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank my Beta-Reader fanatla, without you Anila's Story wouldn't be as great as it is!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Amitaruci followed closely behind Anila all the way to where she had set up camp. His sky bison, Dorjee, kept a watch on him from above. When they got to Anila's campsite, Dorjee landed next to Chesa. Amitaruci Airbended his camping stuff off his sky bison and started to set up camp. He didn't put up a tent, he just put out a mat to lay on and a fluffy pillow, which he also used to sit on when he was meditating. He sat down on his mat.<p>

"How has being on your own been for you?" He asked Anila.

"Well, like I said, it's a bit lonely. It's great too though; I don't get bossed around by Sister 'Meany'..." Anila's hand went over her mouth; she couldn't believe she had just said that to him. "I mean Sister Dolkar... I'm sorry I shouldn't have called her that."

He was laughing hard at what she had said. "Is she the older one that always frowns? Has a bit of a screechy voice?"

"Yeah, how do you know her?" Anila asked. His laughter at what she had said made her relax a bit more.

"She has been a nun for a LONG time. I remember having to listen to her dull teachings about the Yangchan Festival and why we celebrate it... I never said it out loud, but I thought of her as 'Sister Meany' too." He started laughing more and was joined by Anila's laughter.

"I'm starting to feel better now. Thank you, Amitaruci." Anila told him

"I'm glad to help." He said with his wide smile and slightly cocked head. He watched as she started to blush like she did two years ago. "Are you hungry? I have some bread and cheese curds, if you want some."

"I couldn't eat your food; I have some of my own." Anila said to him.

"Well, I would be honored to share it with a VERY beautiful young woman." He told her. A grin spread across her face as well as going bright red when he called her VERY beautiful.

"Wow, you are even more beautiful when you smile Anila."

She felt like a fourteen-year-old girl again and started to cough. She grabbed her treasured water pouch and drained it in a matter of seconds.

He was laughing again. "Do we need to go fill your water pouch again?" He asked her.

She looked at him a little surprised, "WE?"

"I would greatly enjoy walking with you Anila." He told her with his charming and irresistible smile.

"Ok, we can walk down to the fresh water pool together." Anila said, she felt like she was free falling again, such a wonderful feeling that she has always loved.

As they went down to the water pool, he walked close to her. When they reached the pool, Anila pulled the pouch out and opened the top. Before she knew it, he had taken the pouch from her and stooped to fill it. "I'll fill it for you; we don't want you to get your pretty new robes all muddy."

"Thank you..." She could barely think, let alone put too many words together with the way he was making her feel right then.

"Ok, let's go back to our camp site and have something to eat." He told her.

While they were eating a hair fell in front of her face, she tried to lightly blow it out of her face but it just fell right back again. He reached out and brushed it behind her ear, his fingers lightly brushing her cheek and the curve of her ear. "Better?" he asked.

She inhaled sharply as a wave of goose bumps washed over her, her hair felt like it was standing on end. "Better." She said blushing again, then stared down at the food in her hands. Her heart was pounding even harder than before, her breathing caught a bit._ 'Why do I feel like this from him just brushing a hair out of my face? Why did he brush my cheek?'_ She took a few deep breaths to steady herself again.

"Are you ok?" He asked her. She nodded in response. "Is something wrong?" he asked. She shook her head. "Why are you staring at your hands?" He asked. She shrugged. "Am I... Am I making you nervous?"

"Yes." Anila squeaked. He started to laugh and was rewarded with an angry look from her. "It's not funny Amitaruci! You make it hard for me to think and you make me feel funny! I don't know why I feel this way or why I feel so confused, but you are not helping me when the only thing you do, is to sit back and laugh at me! You laugh at ME! Are you trying to make me feel funny?! Are you trying to make fun of me?! Why do you use words like We and Our?!" Anila was so furious that she stood up and started to stomp away.

The sudden change in the sweet young woman's temper caught Amitaruci totally by surprise.

"Anila!" He called after her. "Anila, wait! Anila! I'm sorry! Please stop!"

Anila was walking hurriedly when all of a sudden she felt his hand around her wrist, trying to stop her from getting away.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel bad or funny." Amitaruci said her in a subdued voice.

When she looked up at him, anger burned furiously in her eyes. "Let go of me!" said Anila, while she was trying to yank her arm out of his grasp.

"Please, Anila, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... Please!" He said as she yanked her arm harder. He wasn't sure anymore of what to say or what to do to stop the angry young woman from getting away from him, so he did the first thing he could think of and pulled her against him, touching her lips with his own.

When Amitaruci kissed her, Anila froze in shock in his arms, she didn't know what to say or to do.

When he pulled away from her, he said. "I'm sorry Anila. I shouldn't have done that but I didn't know what else to do. I like you a lot and I didn't want you to go. I wasn't trying to make you feel funny, to make fun of you or to make you angry. I like you a lot, I'm so sorry, Beautiful one."

"Do you... do you like me?" Anila asked with incredulity. She had been caught off guard. "But I'm just a girl, just barely old enough to be on my own. You... you've been on your own for a while and there have to be women your age that you like..."

Amitaruci just stared at her for a few moments before he addressed her again. "Did you just call me old?" He laughed.

"No! I didn't mean it like that...ehhhh…What I meant was that... ehhhhh… What I wanted to say was...Forget it!.. Ok. What I want to know is why do you like ME? I'm practically still just a girl!" She yelled at him. Anila was so confused, oh she was head over heels for him, but she just thought of it as a crush... but now she was even more confused because he told her that he liked her, that he liked her a lot.

"I like you because you are powerful as well as beautiful, you are talented and carefree, always happy and laughing... The way all airbenders should be... Well, at least how I think we should be. I'm sorry I made you angry, I truly am. Do you forgive me?" Amitaruci asked her.

"Well, I... I like you a lot too, even though you make me feel funny. You are so handsome and nice and you make me feel like that silly girl I was two years ago when I tripped..." Her face was bright red again.

He softly brushed the back of his hand across her hot cheek. "I'm happy you tripped over me. Now let's go back and finish our lunch... then maybe we could have a little fun with our gliders. I noticed you like to free fall, I do too; I enjoy the feeling you get in your head and stomach."

She could definitely understand the feeling of free falling, that is exactly how she felt right now. He extended out his hand to her, waiting for her take it. She cautiously took his hand and they walked back to where they both had set up camp.

* * *

><p>That evening there was an odd chill in the air. There weren't many Nomads there and they were camping far from each other. As the wind blew Anila shivered and rubbed her extremities.<p>

"Take my outer robe; I don't want you to get too cold, my beautiful one." He told her as he wrapped his outer robe around her, then created a bit of warmth by rubbing her arms and shoulders. "Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you." She said to him. Out of nowhere rang a loud crack of thunder and within seconds the sky started to pour out on them. "Oh no, rain... Do you have a tent you could set up really quick?" She quickly asked him.

"No, I don't have a tent. Someone robbed me a few weeks ago when I went to wash up." He told her.

"You can sleep in my tent at that end and I'll be at this end." She pointed each side out.

"Ok, let's get my mat and pillow in before they get soaked."

While Anila crawled into her tent and settled herself at one end, Amitaruci tossed his mat, blanket, and pillow and went in, after that he situated his mat on the side opposite to her. "It's getting late and well, I need to do my nightly meditation." She wiggled herself into her lotus position.

"Would you like to use my pillow to sit on? It's quite comfortable." He asked her.

"That... That would be nice, thank you." she replied as he pushed the pillow to her. She accepted it, sat on it in the lotus position and closed her eyes. After an hour passed she was tired, so she quietly pushed the soft pillow next to him; then she laid down on her mat pulling her outer robe tightly around herself and fell asleep.

When Amitaruci opened his eyes Anila was already asleep, curled up in a ball with her outer robe pulled tightly around her and his pillow was next to him. He scooted next to her and gently lifted her sliding his pillow under her head, finally he grabbed his blanket and laid it over her. After that he went back to his own mat, pulled his outer robe, which he had gotten back from her when they came into the tent, around him and then fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Names and Meanings<p>

Dorjee- A thunderbolt

* * *

><p><strong>Now that you are at the bottom of the page, please take just a few seconds to leave me a review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Yangchan Festival 13 BG

**I do not nor have I ever had anything to do with ATLA or Nickelodeon**

**"BG" means "Before (Air Nomad) Genocide" which happens when Aang is 12 years old**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank my Beta-Reader fanatla, without you Anila's Story wouldn't be as great as it is!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>When Anila woke up: the rain had stopped and Amitaruci was no longer in her tent. She rolled on to her side, nuzzled down into the pillow and pulled the blanket tighter around her... <em>'I don't own a pillow or a blanket!'<em> She thought to herself. When she had fallen asleep she was curled up with her over robe tight around her. From outside her tent, she heard someone walking around and she could smell the smoke from a cooking fire. Anila quickly rummaged around in her bag for her comb, once she finished combing her hair she crawled out of her tent it was a warm, bright, and sunny morning; the clouds from the previous night had been blown away.

"Good Morning, Anila." Amitaruci said with a smile as he sipped tea. "Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, uuummmmmmm, yes please." Anila said. She blushed as she pushed a strand of fallen hair behind her ear; then she sat down across from him.

"I hope you slept well last night." The handsome airbender said, as he passed Anila a cup of tea he had poured for her.

"You gave me your pillow and blanket, last night. Thank you." She said to him.

"It was cold and wet... I wanted to make sure you were warm and comfortable." He smiled his dreamy smile at her.

"Have you been up long?" Anila asked him.

"Awake long, yeah." He said, " Up long no."

"You were awake, but you had not gotten up?" She was confused.

"More tea?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes please... Why were you awake but not up?" She asked, not letting the subject slip away.

"Anila, you have grown to become a very beautiful young woman, even when you are asleep and your hair spread all over the place." He confidently told her. "I started a cooking fire and walked down and got us some water for tea, and I have a pot of sweet rice cooking for our breakfast."

"There you go using those words again... us, our..." Anila shook her head; she just didn't understand what it meant. "You are confusing me."

"I don't mean to confuse you, Beautiful One, I'm sorry. The rice is done now, so let's eat." He said as he handed Anila a bowl of rice and a spoon to eat with.

She sat quietly looking at her bowl of sweet rice as she ate, occasionally she would look up at him, blush and then go back to staring at her food again.

He always had a smooth word and a confident smile.

* * *

><p>It was the afternoon before the festival and Anila had seen the group from the Eastern Air Temple arrive. She met with them while they were setting up their campsite.<p>

"Sister Opame! It is so wonderful to see you again! I have missed you dearly." Anila said with a huge smile and a hug for the woman that raised her.

"Sister Dolkar," Anila said with a formal and respectful bow, "it is nice to see you as well." Then she turned and looked at Choden and the other girls Anila tutored; all gave Anila a hug.

"Sister Dolkar, after we set up camp, may we go gliding with Anila? We missed her dearly." Choden asked.

Anila was caught off guard by Sister Dolkar answer. "Anila, I am truly happy to see you are doing fine by yourself. We have raised you right, it fills my heart with joy." Said sister Dolkar, as a smile popped up in her old face while she talked again to her pupils. "Yes girls you may go gliding with Master Anila after camp is set up."

Anila thought she had somehow woken up in an Alternate Universe, with how Sister Dolkar was acting. Then, she ran back to where she and Amitaruci had set up their camps, to grab her glider.

"Hello Anila, where did you go?" Amitaruci asked her.

"The girls from the Eastern Air Temple are here! I'm going to go gliding with the girls from there, my friends." She said bubbly.

"Would you mind if I watched?" His dreamy smile seemed to melt her insides. "You are so talented, I enjoy watching you... everything you do, Beautiful One."

Anila was beaming. He was always so nice and she couldn't say no when he gave her that smile. "Sure, if you want to." He followed her as she jogged off to join the younger girls from the Eastern Air Temple.

Anila was a great and powerful young Master Airbender; all the girls flew around her as she showed off, not only to the girls but to Amitaruci as well.

She loved the company he gave her and he always said things that made her smile. He had told her that she could continue using his pillow and blanket if she let him stay in her warm tent. She had caught him often staring at her with a strange glint in his eye, when she saw him looking at her he would flash his dreamy smile.

* * *

><p>The day of the festival had arrived and unlike when she was younger, she stayed with the other adults. First they bowed four times to the great statue showing respect to Lady Tienhai, and then they all sat down and listen to the story of Lady Tienhai, and how the humans had caused her death, about how Avatar Yangchen met with the Great Spirit Old Iron and how she had made the deal with him to keep the Festivals grounds as nature made it, that if the rest of the world knew The Air Nomads treated these lands as sacred, then nobody would try to build anything there again.<p>

When it was time for her to bow, Amitaruci was right behind her. When it was time to sit and learn, a few male Air Nomads greeted her and gave the beautiful young woman lots of attention.

"Hello, young Master! I haven't seen you before. My name is Maninder." He bowed to her.

Anila smiled at this man that looked to be in his eairly twenties, "My name is Anila... This is my first time here on my own."

"So you just recently turned sixteen, which is so wonderful for you. Have you made any new friends yet Anila?" He casually asked her.

"New friends that I have met this festival, just you so far." Anila told him with a sweet smile, that grew larger as she blushed a bit when she saw Amitaruci walking up behind this new man she had just met.

"Anila you have a very beautiful smile!" Maninder said to her, not noticing Amitaruci behind him.

"She does! Doesn't she?" Amitaruci said . "Beautiful One, I think you should come and sit with me over here in this group."

Maninder was shocked to see that Amitaruci already knew her. She had said she had not made any new friends at the festival yet.

"Oh, okay Amitaruci, if you want me to." Anila blushed a bit when Amitaruci placed his hand on her lower back. "It was nice to meet you Maninder; maybe we will see each other again later."

Maninder scowled at Amitaruci as he walked away with the beautiful young Master.

When the music started, they all got up to start the walk down to where they ate their traditional lunch. Amitaruci told Anila where to sit while he went to fill their water pouches. While he was away, several male Air Nomads greeted her with bows and introductions. All the men had her blushing, from their kind words and handsome smiles. "I thought I was the first new Air Nomad you have met this year." Maninder said, "But you already knew Amitaruci."

"I met Amitaruci two years ago, just after I had just earned my tattoos... He has been such a wonderful help, keeping me from feeling lonely." Anila told them all. All the men around her were very handsome, some where tall; some not so much. Most of them sported thin beards that ran from in front of their ears down along their jawline to their chin's. Anila didn't understand why she was getting greeted by so many handsome Air Nomads.

"I'm back with our water, MY Beautiful One! I see you have made some new friends. Would you like them to sit with you? There won't be any room for me here though." Amitaruci told her.

"Amitaruci, you have been such a kind and wonderful person, I'd rather eat with you." Anila smiled.

"I'm sorry men; she wants ME to share lunch with her. Anila is such a wonderful person, she has been so kind to me, my tent was stolen a couple weeks ago and she has let me stay in her tent while we are here. I was blessed by the Spirits when I helped her up from a fall two years ago. She is such a kind and beautiful young woman." Amitaruci said to them, shooing them away. Anila was _his_ Beautiful young Master.

"Well, I see some of my friends over there," Maninder said, being run off by Amitaruci. "I'm going to go say hello to them." All the men scattered as soon as Amitaruci sat down next to Anila.

Amitaruci stayed right by Anila's side the rest of the entire festival and she wasn't swarmed by men again, either._ 'I guess this is what Sister Opame meant about me being a VERY beautiful young woman and that many men might want to 'produce new Air Nomads' with me.'_ Anila thought to herself blushing a bit as she watched Air Nomads begin to pair up and readied their selfs to leave the festival together.

The Yangchen festival was more than just a festival; it was when Air Nomads come from all around the world... Anila realized what it was also. The Air Nomads would talk then slowly pair off, this was when they bred, and the pairs would be creating new Air Nomads.

* * *

><p>The festival was almost over, everyone was getting their stuff all packed up and were departing the festival grounds. Amitaruci approached Anila as she was getting ready to leave as well. "So where are you off to?" He asked her.<p>

"Oh, there is so many places, I'm not sure yet. Do you know of any great places?" Anila asked him.

"Anila, I want to ask you something... you can say no if you want to. Would you like to travel with me for a few months? I really enjoy being with you... We can get to know each other a bit better and I would truly enjoy it, Beautiful One." Amitaruci said displaying his dreamy smile that melted her.

Anila stood, frozen in shock for what felt like an eternity. She didn't fully understand what he was asking. Before the festival started he had said he would like to help her fell less lonely, but she thought that he only meant it during the festival... Sister Opame had told her what was the meaning of _'travel with me for a few months'_ and she didn't know what to say to him.

"Well... Uuummmm... I... Uuummmm," his smile made her head all foggy,. "I... I suppose we can, if you want to."

"I am happy you want to travel with me for a few months." Amitaruci told her, gently brushing the back of his fingers over her beautiful cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Names and Meanings<strong>

Maninder- Masculine; potent

* * *

><p><strong>Now that you are at the bottom of the page, please take just a few seconds to leave me a review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Travel With Me

**I do not nor have I ever had anything to do with ATLA or Nickelodeon**

**"BG" means "Before (Air Nomad) Genocide" which happens when Aang is 12 years old**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank my Beta-Reader fanatla, without you Anila's Story wouldn't be as great as it is!<strong>

**I want to thank one of my wonderful friends EvilAngel310, for the help she gave me in writing this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Anila was on Chesa, they were following behind Amitaruci and Dorjee. He told her he knew of a really beautiful secluded spot on a small tropical volcanic island in the southern part of the Fire Nation. Fall was here and the air temperature was beginning to drop. By winter snow would cover most of the world, and where it didn't it was still very cold, but not in the Fire Nation, where it was quite warm all winter long. It had taken a few days to get there. Each day they would stop to eat and set up camp for the night. Today was the same as all the days before, except that Amitaruci had told her that this would be the last time they would be camping like this, that by tomorrow afternoon they would be where he wanted to take her. Anila noticed Dorjee getting closer and closer to the ground and urged Chesa to follow. They had reached The Fire Nation, but they were not, where he wanted to take her. They landed on a small island, then went into the town nearby.<p>

"Welcome to Roku's Island," They were greeted by a kind woman at a produce stall just inside the town. "We love to get visits from the Air Nomads. You are in luck, there is going to be a celebration and parade today, in honor of Avatar Roku's birthday. He will be at the very front of it and you will get to see him if you stay for the celebration!" The woman was quiet excited about the day's upcoming events.

Anila turned to Amitaruci, "Can we stay for a little while, please?" The girl asked. "Everything seems so fun... and I may never get a chance to see The Avatar ever again."

"Whatever you want Anila." He said with his trademark smile.

"Oh, thank you so much!" She bounced and giggled happily as she hugged him, she also turned a few shades redder, surprised at herself. The hug made Amitaruci smile even larger.

They wandered through the market place for a while. Anila stopped at a little shop that had beautiful accessories, Anila picked up a hair brush. All Anila had was a comb that often ripped out her hair when she combed through it after a lot of thrashing in her sleep.

"That's a beautiful brush Anila." Amitaruci said as he watched her.

"I was thinking about maybe getting myself one, when I move my head a lot on my... your pillow I get all kinds of knots and it hurts to comb my hair." Anila told him as she set the brush back down and looked at some other hair things.

"We wouldn't want it to hurt you when you have to comb out knots in your hair; when you move your head against the pillow it causes a lot of knots in your hair." He told her as he picked up the brush she had set down, he handed the shop owner 2 gold pieces for the brush. "Here Anila, I just bought this for you." he said handing her the beautiful brush.

"You... You didn't have to buy it for me, It must have cost a lot, it's so beautifully carved." She said as she accepted the hair brush. She quickly ran it through her hair, it left a glossy shine to her long silky black hair.

"It's not as beautiful as you are." He told her.

After a little while more of walking around the market and a lunch of Papaya and cheese curds the celebration began. Anila grabbed Amitaruci's hand and pulled him to the front row with her while they interlocked their fingers. First down the stone streets, was a fine little marching band followed by a tall elderly man with long white hair and a long white beard; he had a top knot with a little metal flame thing in his hair. He was sitting in an open carriage waving as he passed. He had spotted the two Air Nomads in the front row and gave a respectful nod to them, Anila and Amitaruci bowed back as The Avatar passed.

The festivities continued well until dark when the fireworks started. Anila was in awe because she had never seen fireworks before. Amitaruci was standing behind Anila with his hands on her shoulders as they watched the fireworks; his body was so close to hers that she could feel the warmth radiating from him.

She shivered a bit in the chilly night air Amitaruci felt her shiver and started to rub her shoulders and arms to create heat for her. "Do you want to go back to our camp? We don't want you to get sick from the cold air." He said to her a bit concerned for her health.

"Yeah," Anila let out a sad sigh, "We should. Everything is just so amazing."

"Come here." he said as he pulled her against himself. Her back side touching his front, and he wrapped his over robe around her along with his arms. At first his touch shocked her, but at the same time it felt wonderful, and so warm. She shivered again but this time it was a rush of goose bumps that had caused it.

Anila yawned and leaned into him more. "Ok, we better go back before you fall asleep and I have to carry." Anila nodded sleepily as they walked back to their camp. They had eaten dinner at the festival so as soon as they got back to their camp site Amitaruci helped Anila get into her tent, she snuggled down into the soft pillow as he pulled the blanket over her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Anila was brushing her hair with her beautiful new brush. She was sitting in front of the breakfast fire; there was a tea pot as well as a pot of bubbling hot cereal. Amitaruci had taken a walk to go find them some nuts and berries to go with the cereal, as soon as she had crawled out of her tent. Anila took the tea pot off of the fire after it started to steam and she poured a cup for herself and one for Amitaruci, even though she wasn't exactly sure when he'd be back. She didn't expect that he'd be gone too long, he had been very happy about being so close to their destination, and wanting to get there as soon as they could. Amitaruci was gone for only about twenty minuets.<p>

During breakfast, Amitaruci had told Anila he wanted to spend all of fall and winter with her in the place he'd chosen, which was about five and a half months. He'd regaled her with descriptions of all the benefits there were: it was warm, had a good supply of edible vegetation, huge open expanses, enough greenery for their Sky Bison, and plenty of fresh, easily accessible water. On top of all that, the place was secluded enough that they shouldn't be bothered by unwelcome guests - but at the same time close enough to human habitation, that it wouldn't be a problem if they needed something.

After they'd finished eating, Amitaruci helped Anila put her tent and belongings away, moving with a haste that belied his laid-back attitude. He seemed more intent on reaching their destination than ever before.

* * *

><p>Anila meditated as Chesa flew behind Dorjee; the closer they got to their destination the more nervous and frightened Anila was becoming. She knew what was expected of her while they were there. As she meditated the words of Sister Opame kept coming into her head. "Painful" "you may cry" "Remove your mind, like when you got your tattoos." "It's important to the survival of Air Nomads everywhere."<p>

Chesa groaned letting her meditating best friend know that Dorjee and Amitaruci were descending. Anila was feeling quite anxious and sat on Chesa's head for a little while, after they landed.

Amitaruci had completely unloaded Dorjee, saddle and all and he had expected Anila to do the same. But when he turned to where Chesa had landed, Anila was sitting still as a stone statue at one of the Air Temples. He walked over to her "Anila what's wrong? Let me help you down." He said as he reached his hand up to her.

She shook her head at him and scooted away from him, sliding off of Chesa's head on the opposite side. Anila felt a little sick to her stomach. "I... I'm fine, I can put the saddle on myself. I mean take it off myself... I'll put my tent up over here."

"Sweet, beautiful one, what's wrong?" Amitaruci asked her. "Are you ok?" She nodded her head first, then shook it.

"Do you want me to help you?" Amitaruci asked her, she was slowly backing away from him shaking her head, fear showed in her eyes.

"Are you afraid of me, Beautiful one?" He questioned.

She looked like a frightened little rabbit. Her eye wide and muscles tense ready to bolt at the slightest movement from him. "I... I'm scared. I'm scared you will hurt me. Sister Opame told me it hurts... That... That I would cry that I should... I should remove my mind, like when we get our tattoos." She had kept slowly backing up as she told him what was wrong.

He gave her a reassuring smile; he knew if he laughed she would take off, he didn't want to scare her off, and he wanted to comfort her. He lifted his hands up next to his shoulders and took a few steps away from her. "Oh, Anila I don't want to hurt you, I would never want that. I want you to be happy, to have fun with me here. I will be gentle, we'll take things at your pace, I won't even touch you unless you want me to, and you have no reason to worry. Please don't be afraid of me, Beautiful One."

"I have an idea, Beautiful One, Why don't you go down and get us some water? I'll get everything set up; I even know how to make a shelter out of our saddles. I can cook us dinner and all."

"O... Okay." Anila took all the water pouches and walked over to the water. As she filled each of the pouches she turned and watched him working to set up camp, every once in a while he would turn to look at her and he smiled to her. _'He doesn't want to hurt me, he's always been so nice to me, concerned about me getting hurt or getting sick... he wouldn't be so concerned if he didn't care, if he wanted to hurt me. I'm such a silly girl!'_ Anila smiled back at him and his smile got bigger.

When the pouches were full, she picked them all up and went over to sit by the fire as he finished cooking dinner. He often looked at her and smiled while she would shyly smile back. Anila was still very anxious but she trusted him, he had never purposely done anything to harm her or scare her in any way. She thought about that kiss he had given her, how it had made her feel so good. If one small kiss made her feel good, how would more kissing make her feel?

Anila sat quietly as she ate the rice and vegetables he had cooked for them. After she finished her food she felt better, less scared. She was staring into the flames when he said her name.

"Anila... Anila, Can I take your plate? I am going to go clean them. You can sit out here by the fire or go into the warm shelter I made for us." Amitaruci told her with a smile on his face and in a calming voice.

She smiled back at him, in a shaky voice she said "Okay, I'll go in the shelter. Thank you Amitaruci." She knew that going into the shelter meant she was ready to be with him.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. "I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you."

She took a deep breath and slowly blew it out. Her frightened expression turned to a look of resolve, "Yes, I'm sure."

As he walked off to the water she went into the shelter, inside was lit by a small lantern. She sat down on the mats he had put side by side, the pillow in the middle and the blanket across both mats. She looked around, it was quaint and comfortable, and like he said nice and warm. She had never known that you could make a little shelter out of two sky bison saddles some poles and a couple of tarps.

After about ten minutes, he joined her in the shelter, kneeling in front of her. "You really are very beautiful, Anila. I promise I wont hurt you, please don't get frightened." He softly brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. He leaned down and started kissing her very soft at first; they made her have a little smile. The kissing got heavier, her breathing got heavier, her head was spinning and it felt so good.

He sat himself down in front of her and pulled her onto his lap; she shifted slightly to balance herself better and froze as she felt something she had not expected. He started kissing her and she relaxed again. He nibbled on her lip and she gasped at the delightful feeling that filled her head, and clouded her mind. He gently laid her down on the makeshift bed as he kissed her. He started untying all the layers of her robes, helping her out of them…

* * *

><p>When Anila woke up the next morning she was still naked, and Amitaruci was not in the shelter. As she sat up, she gasped at the soreness within her. She held the blanket over herself as she looked for her robes he had removed from her the previous night.<p>

"Good Morning, Beautiful One." Amitaruci said as he entered the shelter. "I brought you breakfast." He had a bowl in one hand and a tea cup in the other. He set them down on a makeshift table in the corner of the room as he sat down next to her.

"Can you help me find my clothes?" She asked him as she held the blanket over her bare body.

"You don't need them right now. It's just us here." He told her with his dreamy smile.

"But... But I feel..." She started but was interrupted by him.

"Anila you are very beautiful, EVERYTHING of you is very beautiful." he said as he ran his hand softly down her side and began to kiss her again. He start undressing himself again, as he deeply kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that you are at the bottom of the page, please take just a few seconds to leave me a review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Everything Feels so Perfect

**I do not nor have I ever had anything to do with ATLA or Nickelodeon**

**"BG" means "Before (Air Nomad) Genocide" which happens when Aang is 12 years old**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank my Beta-Reader fanatla, without you Anila's Story wouldn't be as great as it is!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>While Anila was with Amitaruci the time passed quickly in their paradise and she was having so much fun. She loved standing in the middle of the green field and spin around and around looking up at the sky and laughing at her dizziness and the tickle in her tummy she got. She felt so free and happy. She loved how Amitaruci always smiled as he watched her and sometimes he would join her, picking her up and spinning himself. Sometimes he would fall over and she would land on top of him and they would laugh and laugh at themselves.<p>

One day before she knew it, a whole month had already passed. Anila curiously ventured into the stand of nearby trees, basket in hand, to search for berries, nuts and fruits to snack on. While walking she found a small opening that was covered in beautiful delicate flowers; she picked a few bunches and put them into her basket, she was going to make a wreath to wear in her hair. She thought traveling all over the place is all she wanted to do, but staying here, now with this wonderful man was better than any traveling on her own. She always felt so happy with him. Once she had filled her basket, as she walked along the small path through the trees, she sang a sweet little nursery lullaby that Sister Opame used to sing to her when she got scared or sad or if she got hurt.

"I didn't know you could sing, Anila, what is that? Is there nothing that isn't beautiful about you?" Amitaruci said to her as she came out of the stand of trees. He always said words that made her smile and blush.

"It's nothing, just something Sister Opame used to sing me when I was little." Anila said. "I picked us some fruit."

"That is great." Amitaruci said as she walked over and sat next him. "You picked flowers too?" He said as he looked into the basket.

"Yeah I'm going to make something with them, they are so pretty." Anila pulled out a beautifully ripe fruit and took a bite. "I got hungry so I went to get us a snack."

"Thank you sweet Anila." Amitaruci said smiling widely at her.

After their snack, she started to weave the flowers into a wreath to wear. Amitaruci was working on a stick with a small knife from a tool kit he had pulled out of his belongings. He had made it perfectly cylindrical, then started to hollow it out with a long sharp tool.

"What are you making?" She asked him as she watched him concentrate on the stick, still weaving her wreath.

"I'm making a flute, I sell them and that's how I get my money. Have you found a talent that you could use to make money?" He asked her.

"Oh, well, not really... I don't know if I even have any talents." Anila said, not sure what she could do to earn money, as she weaved her flower wreath.

"You could do that." Amitaruci said to her as he watched her nimble fingers move creating a crown made of beautiful flowers.

When she looked up at him, she had a confused look on her face, "What? this? This is just something I like to do for fun."

"It's a talent; I believe you could sell them for a few silver pieces each." Amitaruci told her "There are so many different kinds of flowers each season and all over the world. You could travel around and find the flowers you like best. You can set up a migration route, where the best flowers are for each season and each nation."

They both went back to what they were doing, Anila had enough flowers that she made two wreathes; she set them both on her head. Seeing as he continued to work with his tools, Anila decided to collect all their empty water pouches and carried them over to the pool of sparkling, fresh water to fill them. While doing it, she turned to watch Amitaruci and her heart fluttered at the sight of his muscular arms smoothing the rough edge off the wood."I'm going to go fill the water pouches."

"Okay, beautiful one" He smiled up at her then went back to concentrating on his stick and little tools.

Anila collected all their empty water pouches and carried them over to the pool of sparkling, fresh water to fill them. She turned to watch Amitaruci as she filled the pouches and her heart fluttered as she watched him.

He was so sweet and always smiled at her, always showed concern for her well being; he was always so gentle with her when their bodies join in the nights. As she thought about all this her breath caught in her throat, she hadn't realized it until right now. She had fallen in love and she actually loved him with all her heart! 'Love is an earthly attachment; we must rid ourselves of earthly attachments to reach full enlightenment.' Sister Dolkar's voice rang in her head. 'I just won't say it out loud!' Anila told Sister Dolkar's voice.

After she finished filling the pouches and put them down by the shelter, she quietly sneaked up on him from behind and dropped the second flower wreath on his shaved head. She giggled then took off running, he laughed as he set his work off to the side and got up to chase her. She giggled as she ran from him until he caught up to her and grabbed her; she laughed and wiggled while he held her in his arms and tickled her.

* * *

><p>There was a heavy storm that came in and the two ended up having to stay inside the small shelter Amitaruci had constructed, for almost a week straight, a week full of passion and Pai Sho.<p>

By the sixth nigh, they were playing a game of Pai Sho before they went to sleep.

"I really hope you are enjoying our time together. I have never been as happy as I have been here with you," Amitaruci said kissing her, then he moved a little disk on the large round game board.

"I feel the same whenever I'm around you, I have never been happier in my whole life Amitaruci. You make me so happy." Anila told him kissing him back, then she moved a tiny disk. "Your move"

He sat staring at the game bored with his eyebrows nit and his lips pursed, there was only one move he could make and if he did she'd win the game. She giggled lightly. He looked up at her, "What?" he asked.

"You look silly like that... and face it, I won and we both know it." She laughed.

"You are going to laugh at ME?" He said in mock shock, covering his heart like he had just been shot by an arrow, "How could you?!" He let himself fall backwards like she had killed him.

Anila was laughing so hard she snorted and laughed harder falling over herself. Amitaruci sat up and crawled to her, he took her hand and tried to help her sit back up, but she was laughing so hard her whole was limp.

"Anila" He said, openly grinning "I'm going to kiss you senseless now." As soon as his lips touched hers, all her laughter stopped as she melted in his arms. She loved him and she wanted to show him exactly how she felt. Their kiss had become so much deeper and she slowly rose to a sitting position. Her hands reached for his robes, untying them tossing each piece to the side. His hands slowly slid up her legs then disappeared beneath her skirt causing her to let out a soft purr.

The next morning, Anila woke up and rolled onto her side, when she was hit by a wave of nausea so strong, that she grabbed her outer robe to cover her bare body and stumbled over Amitaruci as she ran outside and started retching over a nearby bush. After about twenty minutes of dry heaving, her stomach felt a little better but she felt so dizzy; she sat down on the ground pulling her robe around herself, she was panting and tears streaked her cheeks.

"Oh, sweet beautiful one" Amitaruci said, "Let me help you inside you really should lay down; I'll make you some tea, and bring some bread in too, you should feel better soon."

"I must have eaten something that didn't agree with my stomach last night. Oh, I have never felt so horrible in my life." Anila weakly said as Amitaruci helped her pull her dress over her head then she lay down and he pulled the blanket over her and tucked her in.

"I'll be right back with tea, ok Anila?" Amitaruci told her, just before going outside and starting the fire.

After a cup of tea and some dry bread, she was starting to feel a lot better. After a nap, she gained enough strength to sit outside with Amitaruci. He sat next to her cuddling her against himself. "I just can't figure it out; I don't know why I feel like this." Anila whimpered against his chest.

He rubbed her arms and pulled her tighter against him, "I know what's wrong, My Sweet Anila" He told her kissing the top of her head. "I think maybe you are pregnant."

"But... but we have only been here for a little over a month!" Anila was shocked at his words, "It's so soon... I thought... I thought it would take longer than that."

"It's going to be okay, I'll be here to take care of you when you are sick." Amitaruci told her as he rocked her a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that you are at the bottom of the page, please take just a few seconds to leave me a review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: The First Few Months

**I do not nor have I ever had anything to do with ATLA or Nickelodeon**

**"BG" means "Before (Air Nomad) Genocide" which happens when Aang is 12 years old**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank my Beta-Reader fanatla, without you Anila's Story wouldn't be as great as it is!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>Poor Anila, now two and a half months along in her pregnancy, was so sick all the time, she spend most days laying down in the shelter than outside with Amitaruci. Sister Opame didn't tell her being pregnant makes you sick to your stomach, or weak and tired feeling all the time. But Amitaruci was so sweet and kind to her, he took good care of her.<p>

"Anila," Amitaruci said as he entered the shelter, "I made you some tea and bread for your stomach. I am going to go to the nearest village and sell my flutes so that I can buy you some more tea and biscuits for your stomach. I should only be gone for a couple hours, okay?" He was really concerned for her.

Anila sat herself up and took the cup from him and sipped it carefully. "Okay, I'll probably be napping when you get back... I feel so weak and tired all the time."

"I know, it is hitting you hard, I haven't seen anyone have it as hard as you do, sweet Anila. I'm here to take care of you until you are okay again." He said then kissed her arrow on her forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay." Anila said sipping more of her tea. He left and Anila finished her tea and bread she laid down again and drifted off to sleep. When she woke up she crawled out of the shelter and laid in the soft grass soaking up the rays of the warm sun, it actually made her feel a little bit better.

An hour later Amitaruci came flying in on Dorjee. "Hi Anila, I'm happy to see you outside right now."

Anila grinned widely, "I wanted some fresh air, I feel a little better now."

"Do you need some peppermint tea for your stomach?" Amitaruci asked her.

"No, not right now, but I am a little hungry." She said soaking up the warm sun rays.

"Ok, what would you like?" He asked her.

"Do we have any cheese curds?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I just bought some more." He said pulling out a medium sized tightly woven basket lined with several layers of cloth and spooned some of it's contents into a bowl and handed it to her.

She took it and began to eat more in that one meal than she had in the past week. "May I have some bread too please? And fruit!"

He looked a little surprised at her increased appetite, since just a few hours ago she was so weak and tired. He was happy she was ok... He had heard of some women so weak and sick that they have actually died because of the pregnancy, Anila had him worried. He was very happy to see her like this; he handed her every bit of food she asked for. He chuckled softly then said "Looks like I am going to have to make a lot more flutes quickly."

She looked up at him, and swallowed a mouth full of bread and cheese curds. "I... I can try to eat less."

"No, I don't want you to eat less... The more you eat the healthier our baby will be, Beautiful one." The tall handsome man told her.

"You are ok with me eating a lot?' Anila asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine with it." He told her

After she finished eating she crawled into the little shelter and curled up on their makeshift bed and happily dozed off with a full tummy.

* * *

><p>Anila Woke up to the wonderful sounds of birds and animals in the nearby stand of trees. She took a deep breath in and blew it out as she stretch. She rolled onto her side and snuggled up aginst Amitaruci. He smiled and brought his arms around her and held her close, kissing the top of her head. "I'm happy to see that you didn't wake up sick. Everything should be much easier for you since you are past that stage."<p>

"I don't want to get up yet, I haven't been able to sleep in for over two months... Can we stay in bed for a little while longer, please?" She gave him her cutest little pout.

"I suppose we could stay in bed a little longer... but what should we do while we are in bed? We're already awake." Amitaruci said to her, holding her body aginst his.

She reached up and softly traced his handsome square jaw line with her fingers. His hand came up and he took hold of her fingers and brought them to his lips softly kissing the tip of each finger in turn. She giggled as goosebumps over her, head to toe. He propped himself up on his elbow as he leaned over and started to kiss her softly at first. She sighed softly then brought the kiss to a deeper level, she had fallen so deeply in love with him. She wished she could tell him how she felt, how carrying his baby made her feel so special, that he had chosen her, just barely old enough to be on her own. Her the awkward girl that tripped over him two years ago. His hand traced the curves of her body, pausing on her lowed abdomen, a small smile appeared as he felt the small bump beginning to show, the bump that told them that their baby was growing inside of her at this very moment; she was creating life for him within her body.

"Anila, you are such a beautiful young woman, you are so much fun to be around, to play with. You truly are so special to me, as is our baby you carry inside of you." Amitaruci told her as he brushed her soft cheek then placed a soft kiss on her lips again. turning her lips into a small smile.

* * *

><p>Anila now five and a half months along, Woke up from a nap and crawled outside. "I'm hungry, do we have and fruit?" She asked Amitaruci as she absentmindedly rubbed her protruding belly.<p>

Amitaruci looked up at her from the flute her was working on, and smiled at her hand on her belly, "Yeah, I have some bananas and melon. Which would you like?"

"Oh they both sound so yummy, can I have both?" She asked him, she still felt funny asking for so much to eat.

"Yes, Anila, you can have both... Would you like any bread or tofu? I want you to eat as much as you want." He smiled at he.

She sat down beside him and started to eat. Anila's gasped and her eyes went wide. "Is something wrong?" Amitaruci asked concerned for her and the baby.

"No!" She said grabbing his band and placed it on her belly. "Feel!"

He smiled as he felt the healthy baby kick. "Our baby is so strong and healthy, Anila!"

Anila started laughing and he joined in.

"What should we name it?" Anila asked.

"I hadn't thought about that yet. I guess since we can feel it kicking it deserves a good strong name. One fit for a powerful and beautiful Air Nomad." Amitaruci said as he felt his child hick at his hand.

"I like Heema for a girl, it means golden." Anila said.

"Heema is a very beautiful name. What do you think of Asha? Since your name and mine start with A's we could give it an A name too Asha means hope." Amitaruci said.

"I hadn't thought of that! You are right we should give it an A name, our little family all with A names." Anila said excitedly.

"Yes all with A names." He smiled.

Anila contented to sat as they exchanged baby names that they liked. "How about Akil, it means complete."

"I like Abhay, it means Brave, fearless... Like you Anila, you are fearless and strong." Amitaruci said.

"Or Anish...it means supreme." Anila said to him.

"How about... hummm... Ajay, it means unconquerable." Amitaruci suggested to Anila.

"I really like the name Aang, it means soaring peacefully... That's how I feel when I am in the sky, like I'm soaring peacefully. The sky is where we belong.? Anila said as she closed her eyes and thought about how it felt to be one with the air and the sky.

"Aang is a great name... Yes, I do like Aang the best. If it's a girl she will be Asha, and if it's a boy he will be Aang. Beautiful names Anila" He said as he rested his hand on her swollen tummy feeling his baby continuing to kick at his hand. Anila and Amitaruci both so happy to have created this life that she carries within her. Amitaruci layed his head on her belly listening to the sounds coming from the fetus. He turned his head and placed 2 kisses on her tummy then sat up and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You truly are a special young woman Anila, you make me so happy."

* * *

><p><strong>Now that you are at the bottom of the page, please take just a few seconds to leave me a review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Spring has arrived

**I do not nor have I ever had anything to do with ATLA or Nickelodeon**

**"BG" means "Before (Air Nomad) Genocide" which happens when Aang is 12 years old**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank my Beta-Reader fanatla, without you Anila's Story wouldn't be as great as it is!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 Spring has Arrived<strong>

Anila was came out of the shelter and sat across from Amitaruci "Good morning Anila!" he said as he was working on yet another flute.

"Good morning!" She replied as she made herself a bow of hot cereal and a cup of tea. "Wow you've made a lot of flutes."

"Spring is almost here and I need to make sure there is enough money for food and other necessities we will each need for the next few months." Amitaruci said then started to test the newest flute he made.

"I could make some hair wreaths that we could sell too... to help with money." Anila said. She ate as quickly as she could, giving herself hiccups in the proses.

Anila grabbed her basket and sang as she filled it with the most beautiful flowers in the field, then returned to their little camp site. Her fingers worked quickly as she weaved, creating beautiful circlet after beautiful circlet. When she had ran out of flowers she had made a total of ten wreaths.

"I want to teach you how to sell your crafts, Air Nomad crafts usually sell well, handmade with care and craftsmanship. We don't want people to take advantage you your youth and offer you less than it is worth, your flower wreaths are very beautiful, not as beautiful as you are though. Okay are we ready to go sell our crafts?" Amitaruci asked her, helping her carefully put the beautiful circlets into her basket after he put his flutes into a bag. Next Amitaruci helped her get up, he picked her up and jumped onto Dorjee's head setting her down then sat himself down next to her. "Ready?" he asked, Anila nodded in response, Okay, yip yip!" and Dorjee began the flight to the nearest Village.

* * *

><p>Dorjee landed just outside the village marketplace. "I have a few friends that own shops here in this village. First we are going to go to my friend, Li's shop." Amitaruci said. He held Anila's hand as they walked through the marketplace. There were all kinds of shops and carts people calling out their wares as the Airbenders walked through the village. They entered a small shop in the center of the market. "Hello Li! I'm here to sell you some more of my flutes, and Anila here," He coaxed her forward a little, "Has made some beautiful floral wreaths that she would like to sell also."<p>

"Hello, Anila! I'm Li, and this little one is my son Kuzon, he's now two months old." Li told her as she held the baby in her arms cuddling it. "Would you like to hold him?"

"I... I've never held a baby before. Anila said shyly.

"Well it looks like you might need just a tiny bit of practice." Li chuckled softly as she pointed out Anila's protruding round belly. "Here, I'll show you how to hold a baby." Li showed Anila how to hold her arms, how to give the tiny baby proper neck support.

Amitaruci smiled as he watched Anila hold the baby, as she swayed back and forth. "You are so beautiful Anila, with a baby in your arms." He turned back to Li, "Anila and I need some money for food and necessities to last each of us for the next few months. I have a bag of flutes for you right here."

Li took the bag and examined each flute individually. "You are a wonderful craftsman Amitaruci, I have these on back order, so many people want your flutes."

"I only sell them to you, here." Amitaruci said with a smile. "I always get the best coin from you."

Li opened a small lock box and gave him four gold pieces for each flute. "And now for the wreathes, may I look at them first?"

"Yes," Anila said "I made them with the most beautiful flowers I could find." Amitaruci set Anila's basket on the counter and opened it, he carefully took each out and set them out for Li to look at.

"Oh, my they are so beautiful! I'll buy all of them from you... Five silver pieces each?" Li asked Anila.

"Well... Uuummmmm..." Anila turned to Amitaruci "is that a good price to sell them at?"

"It is quite fair, Anila. Li has one of the best shops in this village." He told her. "She always gives me a fair price."

"Thank you so much for buying my wreaths, and letting me hold your baby. He is so beautiful... I hope to have a little boy too." Anila said as she handed the baby back to his mother.

"Thank you so much Li. Now we have provisions to buy before returning to our campsite." Amitaruci said as he took Anila's hand and led her through the marketplace. By the time they left they had large bags of rice and grain, as well as several containers of cheese curd and several loafs of bread.

"Anila... I want to buy my special girl a few gifts." Amitaruci told her.

"A few gifts? Like what kind?" She asked, a bit surprised.

"You deserve a few special things. I want you to choose anything from this shop right here." He stopped in front of a jewelry vender.

Anila's eyes went wide as she looked at all the beautiful things laid out for her to see. "Oh, I love this comb! May I have this hair comb?"

"Yes, you may... Pick out one more thing." Amitaruci told her.

Anila picked out an arm circlet also. Amitaruci paid the vender and they began walking back to where they left Dorjee.

Amitaruci tied all the bags to Dorjee's large horns, then helped Anila get comfortable. "Yip yip" he called out and started their trip back to their private little hidden campsite.

Anila had lunch as they soared through the sky, "Soaring peacefully." Anila said as she cuddled up to the baby's father.

"Yes we are." Amitaruci said with a smile as he watched her yawn.

"I'm so tired now that I ate lunch, may I lay my head on your

* * *

><p>"Spring is just about here, Anila, it will be time to move on soon." Amitaruci told her.<p>

"This has been the best time of my life, here with you, everything is just so perfect." Anila said. They were lying in bed for the night.

"It has been perfect; I have never had as much fun as I have here with you, Anila." He said as he put his hand on the growing ball that was his child, and smiled. "So you're hoping it's a boy?"

"Yeah... Were you hoping for a girl?" Anila asked him.

"Boy or girl... It doesn't matter to me, it will be beautiful and powerful, just like we are!" He told her as he felt the baby kick at his hand.

* * *

><p>Anila woke up and Amitaruci was already up, she crawled out of the shelter and found him cooking breakfast. "Good morning" She told him.<p>

He smiled and responded "Good morning! I have breakfast waiting for you. Spring is here, it's time to pack up and move on. Don't worry I wouldn't make you do heavy work, I'll pack and load everything."

"Oh, okay, thank you." Anila smiled as she ate her breakfast.

Amitaruci had everything broken down, saddles back on their bison, by the time she was done with her breakfast he had everything done. He came over and sat down next to her; he rested his hand on her growing belly and smiled. "Anila, I haven't had as wonderful a time as I have here with you. I was scared for a bit when you became so sick. I was so relieved when you got better. You are very special to me, I wanted to tell you that... you mean a lot to me and you always will."

"I have had a wonderful time here with you too. Being with you is so wonderful, you make me so happy!" Anila responded

He kissed her forehead. "You should go back to your home temple until it's time for you to head to the Western Air Temple. I has been wonderful, but it's time to move on." Amitaruci told her then jumper up on Dorjee. "Goodbye, Anila I truly look forward to seeing you and our baby at the next Yangchan Festival! I gave you my pillow and blanket, so you can be comfortable." and with that said he called out "Yip, yip!" and left.

"But... but I love you... and I thought... I thought you loved me." She said to him even though he was already gone. She felt like her heart had been ripped right from her chest, she had to sit down, if she didn't she would have collapsed and she didn't want to hurt their baby. She cried, she cried for what felt like hours.

She decided to do what he told her, she climbed up on Chesa and headed east, to her home, The Eastern Air Temple.

* * *

><p>"Look Chesa!" Anila told her sky bison. "I can see it from here! We're almost home!"<p>

About twenty minutes later she landed in the main square. She was swarmed by some many girls, it made her laugh.

"Anila! I am so happy to see you!" girls called up to her.

"Welcome home, Master Anila." Sister Dolkar said to her.

Then Anila heard the one person she wanted to see... He guardian, the woman that raised her, the woman that she loved. Anila climbed down and ran to hug the kind sweet woman.

"Anila I am so happy to see you!" Sister Opame said as she came up to hug her. "Oh! You are with child!"

"Yeah, I am... You're not mad at me are you?" Anila asked her.


	11. Ch 10: Return to the Eastern Air Temple

**Chapter 10**

"Yeah... Are you upset with me?" Anila had been worried that her guardian would be upset with her.

"No, Anila. It was your choice." The woman smiled. "It looks like we have a feast to prepare for you."

"Is there a place for me to stay here for a couple months? He told me I should stay here until it was time to go to the Western Air Temple." Anila said.

"Yes, Anila, your room is still empty, you can stay there again." Sister Opame told her. Anila's old room is connected to Sister Opame's so it will be just like it use to be before. They walked to the room together. "Does the baby move a lot? Tonight at the feast we will ask the spirits to bless the child."

"Yes, it moves a lot... I always feel hungry and tired." I didn't know that being pregnant was so draining... I was so sick at first I thought I was going to die, I was always so weak and throwing up. I didn't know it would make me so sick... He said he never saw a woman get that sick and weak before."

"If he's a breeder then he's probably right, they usually stay with the women durring fall and winter. So they would know what's normal better than I would. I never bred." Sister Opame told her as the walked back to the two small adjoining room.

Anila put her stuff in a pile just inside the room she would put it away for the next couple months, after she took a nap. "I'm really tired Sister Opame, I think I'll take a nap for a little bit." After she was alone in the room she sad down on her bed she rubbed her hand over her rapidly expanding tummy. "Hello in there." She said, talking as the baby kicked at her. "I know we aren't supposed to love but I love you, and I always will." She laid down and quickly fell asleep.

"Anila" Sister Opame shook Anila's shoulder. "Your feast will be starting soon, you might want to wash up a bit before it starts."

Forgetting that she herself was no longer a student she responded the same way she did growing up "Yes Sister Opame, I'll be right down." she drowsily walked into the restroom to wash her face and hands. She bumped the counter sooner than she had thought she would. She Lit a candle and found that the counter had not been moved, but that her tummy had extended forward. She lightly laughed at herself, how could she forget about the tiny baby growing inside her. "I will never forget about you, my little one." She said then proceeded to wash up for her special feast.

Sister Opame was waiting just outside Anila's room. When Anila came out sister Opame took Anila's hand in both of hers. "This feast is all about you and the baby, the Airbender growing within you. We will be asking the Spirits to bless the child within win health and a long life..." Sister Opame sighed then continued "Anila you have been like my daughter... I'm going to tell you something but you must NEVER tell anyone that I told you. Promise me please."

"I promise Sister Opame." Anila told her.

"I lied to you, I did breed, once..." the corners of her mouth turned up, "I gave birth to a beautiful black haired gray eyed little girl... in about five and a half months she will be turning Seventeen... I am so proud of her, she turned out to be a very powerful, very beautiful Airbender... I just wanted to say I love you my daughter... Anila you are my daughter and there is nothing wrong with loving your child... You will have the option to keep your child not many women do... but well I did and I think she turned out wonderful...Now do you mind if I hug you?"

Anila had tears running down her cheeks the woman that she loved like a mother was actually her mother. She hugged the woman so tightly 'I love you too Sis... mother."

Sister Opame laughed as she felt her grandchild kick strongly at her. "You must tell No One."

"I wont tell anyone, mother." Anila said.

They walked down to the feast together Anila took the head seat at the front table. Sister Dolkar stood and the room went silent, "Tonight we are happy to have Maser Anila back with us. We are also very happy for her as she is carrying a new Air Nomad inside her. We ask the spirits to bless her with a healthy pregnancy, to bless the child with health and happiness, that It will be powerful, and for it to live a long life." Everyone clapped after she sat down, trays upon trays upon trays of food were brought out and served to everyone. Everyone quieted down and sat motionless waiting. Anila picked up a sweet roll and took a bite: everyone clapped then began eat also. Anila had no idea where it came from but she had eaten several plates of dinner then had one and a half fruit cakes. She had NEVER eaten so much in her life... she had no idea she was that hungry... She had no idea where it all went.

Sister Dolkar stood once again, "The spirits have answered our request, Anila's child is VERY blessed. Thank you Spirits for blessing the child."

The spirits already knew the child inside Anila was to be the next Avatar... the people didn't know but the spirits already did.

* * *

><p>The next couple months were wonderful for Anila, Finding out that she was raised by her mother. They spent a lot of time talking and sewing. Love was forbidden but Her mother lover her so much that she had kept her. Anila was not sent off to be raised by some nun, but to be raised by her actual mother.<p>

Sister Opame helped her sew clothes for herself, the child inside her was growing very quickly, resulting in tighter clothes than she had expected. "Do you have names picked out yet?" She asked Anila.

Anila looked up at her and smiled, "Yes we do, Asha for a girl and Aang for a boy."

"Those are very beautiful names Anila... who is the father?" Sister Opame asked her.

Anila looked a bit sad, "You wont get mad that he's older then me?"

"No of course not, the men are just tools for breeding... They think we are but it's just not true, they have to display themselves, to catch our attention, remember I told you you can always say no." Her mother explained. "Was it that man, the one that gave you his water pouch?" Anila nodded. "Oh, he was a handsome one his babies must be very beautiful."

"But he... He acted like he loves me... always telling me I'm beautiful." Anila admitted to her.

"He may, I can't tell you what he fells." Her mother told her.

* * *

><p>Anila was never one to meditate more than their teachings said to do a day, but with the baby on the way, and all the questions swimming around in her head... <em>'If he's a breeder, and he must be twenty five at lease, how many of the young girls here could be his daughters?' <em>she thought as she watched a group of little girls playing outside. His daughters would be about nine years old and younger.

_'Does he love me? He acted like he loves me, always so kind and helpful. He was gentle to me, he didn't want to scare me or hurt me in anyway. When we found out I was pregnant he took care of me, he cooked for me he brought me food when I was laying down... He was worried when I was so sick and week... If he didn't want to hurt me doesn't that mean he loves me?" _So many thoughts and questions, she became even more confused than she already was.

* * *

><p>"Anila, I was so happy to see you again and I am sad to see you go again, But I know as well as you that It's time to go to The Western Air Temple. I want you to come back and visit from time to time... Remember also that you do not have to give your childe away if you don't want to." Sister Opame told her as the hugged.<p>

The time had finally come for Anila to start going west. She packed her stuff, all the baby clothes she had made for her little one. She said goodbye to everyone and started her trek to the Western Air Temple. She had hoped her time she took meditating would have helped her feel better, but it didn't, It would take her a few weeks to get to The Western Air Temple.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that you are at the bottom of the page, please take just a few seconds to leave me a review!<strong>


End file.
